Châtiment ultime
by Missy-Loup
Summary: HPDM. Sept ans après Poudlard, Harry a sa propre entreprise. Son travail consiste à retrouver des sorciers disparus. Un jour, Blaise Zabini lui demande de retrouver Draco Malfoy. Il devra donc tout mettre en oeuvre pour découvrir où il se cache.
1. Chapitre 1

Châtiment ultime

Chapitre 1

Dans la vie, il y a plusieurs choses qui me font grincer des dents. L'une d'entres elle, c'est de m'apercevoir que je manque de lait quand je viens tout juste de me faire couler une carafe de café. Ça, ça a le don de me foutre en rogne. Et pourtant, je vis seul. Et quand on vis seul, on est l'unique responsable de l'absence de lait dans une pinte. J'aimerais bien foutre la faute sur le dos de mon petit ami, mais je n'en ai pas. C'est dommage. Bien sûr, ma vie affective se sent triste que je sois célibataire, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui mérite un double de la clé de mon loft.

Je secoue la pinte de lait vide au dessus de mon café comme un forcené depuis au moins une minute. Je pense qu'on peut maintenant confirmer qu'il n'y en a plus une goutte. Tant pis. Je n'aurai pas le choix de prendre mon café noir. Une gorgée et je fais la grimace. Beurk. Je crois que je mis une mesure de café en trop dans le filtre parce que ce n'est pas du café, c'est du sirop ! Bordel, c'est tellement fort ! Et en plus sans lait. Je vide le contenu de ma tasse dans l'évier et croque dans ma tartine de beurre d'arachide. L'horloge du four m'indique que je ferais mieux de passer par la case douche tout de suite si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Ce matin, l'eau me fait un bien fou. Bien entendu, puisque ce n'est pas ma sacro sainte tasse qui m'a réveillé ce matin, je m'en remet au jet d'eau qui fait un travail plutôt acceptable. C'est triste que je ne puisse pas en profiter plus longtemps, mais là, je vais vraiment être à la bourre.

Ma serviette autour des hanches, je prend au moins le temps de me raser quand j'entend un voix qui fait écho dans le foyer du salon. Je lance mon rasoir dans l'évier et traverse le couloir en joggant, mettant un peu d'eau sur le sol.

Le visage de Ron m'apparaît dans toute sa splendeur dans l'antre de ma cheminée.

- Salut mec, je te dérange on dirait, me dit mon ami en reluquant ma serviette.

- Je sais que mon corps t'intimide, petit coquin, mais là j'ai pas trop le temps, je suis un peu en retard, je lui dit en tapant du pied - il va me mettre encore plus en retard celui-là !

- T'en fais pas, je fais vite. On se demandait si tu voulais bien souper à la maison ce soir.

''On'' c'est lui et Hermione.

- Ouais bien sûr. J'ai juste quelques dossiers à boucler pour le département Développement. Alors je dirais.. 16 heures ?

- D'accord c'est parfait. Tu apportes le vin ? me demande Ron.

- Oui, bien sûr, je lui répond.

- Tu me diras comment ça se passe au bureau.

Je soupire.

- Oui Ron, mais CE SOIR. Là je vais être vraiment en retard et c'est pas cool quand y'a des gens qui ont pris rendez-vous. Alors maintenant, sors de ma cheminée ! je lui dis en quittant le salon. Et alors que je retourne à mon rasoir, la seule chose que je peux entendre, c'est un :

- T'es vraiment sexy en serviette !

Grand con.

o

Je transplane au bureau et je sens le regard de Béa se poser sur moi. Je le sens tellement que c'est comme si elle me regardait... fort !

- En retard, Harry ! Encore. Tu commences à en faire une habitue.

Elle se lève et me met un dossier entre les mains.

- Bon, commence Béa, voici un client avec une demande assez spéciale.

Je prend le dossier qu'elle me tend en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Elle me suit.

- Et en quoi sa demande est plus spéciale que les autres ? je lui demande en m'asseoyant dans mon fauteuil.

- Ouvre. Tu verras.

Alors là, j'ouvre, et j'en reste bouche-bée.

- C'est une blague ?

Dans le dossier, entre mes mains, il y a le nom du demandeur qui me saute au visage.

- Blaise Zabini, l'ancien mangemort ?

Béa s'asseoit devant moi, de l'autre côté de mon bureau.

- Il est venu au bureau hier soir, me dit ma collègue. Il te voulais toi, absolument. Disons que j'avais hâte que tu arrives ce matin.

Je parcoures la demande des yeux, et là, je comprend que c'est pas juste le demandeur, qui est spécial, mais sa demande de recherche aussi. Béa me dévisage attendant de voir comment je vais réagir. Et là, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je devrais. Je n'ai pas vu ce petit merdeux depuis Poudlard.

- Il.. il veut que nous retrouvions Malfoy ?

Et là, quand je dis Malfoy, je parle de Junior. Non pas de senior qui a été enfermé à Azkaban après la chute de Voldemort, puis tué par un Détraqueur. Draco Malfoy. Il a disparu peu de temps avant que je ne tue Jedusor. Il s'est comme volatilisé. J'ai toujours eut le sentiment qu'il était parti pour éviter de prendre part au combat. Bien que ce petit con ait été serpentard, je reste intimement convaincu qu'il ne portait absolument pas allégeance à Lord Voldemort. Il a dut quitter le pays, pour ne pas se faire tuer au champ de bataille ou pour ne pas finir comme son père.

- En plein ça. Il a perdu sa trace il y a plusieurs années, semble t'il.

Béa étire alors le bras et tourne la première page de la demande de Zabini. Une photo de Malfoy m'apparait alors. Une photo qui date de plusieurs années, du temps de Poudlard. On le voit marchant dans la cours avec son petit air suffisant. En boucle.

- J'avais pensé qu'il aurait au moins gardé contact avec Zabini, j'affirme.

- Et bien non. Ici sont recensé toutes les informations que Monsieur Zabini nous a fournies, me dit Béa en tournant à nouveau la page. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, les choses qu'il aime, qu'il déteste. Ses endroits fétiches, ses rêves et ses talents. Bref, tout ce qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Et pourquoi il tient tant à le retrouver. Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ça, je ne suis pas certaine. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si tu réussis ce coup-là, on pourra tous aller prendre de belles en grandes vacances l'an prochain !

Je hausse le sourcil, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle essaie d'insinuer. Elle retourne à la première page du contrat et me pointe la dernière ligne du contrat. Une somme très TRÈS considérable d'argent ainsi qu'un article exclusif chaque semaine dans son magazine sur l'avancé de nos enquêtes en cours. Bref, un article qui nous assurera de nouveaux clients et une réputation en or.

- Quelle est l'attrappe, je lui demande. C'est trop beau, c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

- Et bien, c'est un peu pour ça qu'il te voulait toi, elle commence. Draco Malfoy est intracable depuis sept ans déjà. Je veux dire que sa trace magique est comme disparue depuis sept ans. Tu devras le retrouver à l'ancienne.

o

J'ai passé la journée à lire et relire ce foutu dossier. Lundi prochain, j'envoie un hibou à Zabini. Il faut absolument qu'on se rencontre pour éclaircir certains détails. Bien que sa demande soit extrêmement complète et détaillée, j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec lui. Trouver quelqu'un à l'ancienne, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Je veux connaître les délais, également. Ils ne sont pas spécifiés dans le dossier.

Il y a cinq ans, j'ai ouvert cette boîte avec Neville et Béa. Après la guerre, beaucoup de gens manquaient à l'appel et nous avons décidé de les retrouver. Disons que les trois premières années ont été bien mouvementées. Nous avions demandes après demandes et je suis très fier du travail que nous avons accompli. On a même dut agrandir un peu l'entreprise qui n'arrivais plus à suivre le rythme. On a retrouvé plus de soixante-sept pour cent des cas demandés et je n'en suis pas peu fier. Beaucoup de familles ont été réunies grâce à nous. Même si parfois on devais apporter des mauvaises nouvelles, comme un décès par exemple, au moins les familles savaient à quoi s'en tenir et cessaient de se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur proche.

Neville travaille dans la section développement. Il est Recherchiste. Alors il crée des potions et sortilèges de localisation et analyse les données reçues des enquêtes en cours. De mon côté, je suis Agent de terrain. C'est moi qui va recueillir les données et fait les rapports. Et bien sûr, je tente de trouver la personne recherchée. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Neville a toute une équipe de recherchistes sous sa supervision et ils font un travail d'enfer. Béa est la secrétaire. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'apelle, mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Son poste officiel, c'est superviseure. C'est elle qui rencontre les clients pour monter les demandes de recherche et pour éclaircir certaines zones grises. Elle choisi les cas prioritaires et les distribues aux Agents de terrain selon leurs forces et leurs disponibilités. Elle fait un travail impeccable. On est vraiment un trio d'enfer.

o

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de Ron en lâchant un soupir.

- Grosse journée ? me demande mon ami.

On peut entendre Hermione dans la cuisine. On dirait bien qu'elle se bât avec la bouteille de vin, et que la bouteille est en train de gagner.

- Oui et non. Je ne suis pas sorti de mon bureau aujourd'hui.

- Des rapports à boucler ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais vraiment pas où tout ça va me mener. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de les finir. Disons que j'ai autre chose qui me chicote, je lui répond.

Hermione revient alors de la cuisine avec une coupe dans une main et deux dans l'autre. Je peux voir qu'il y a quelques gouttes rougeâtre sur son chandail, mais choisi de ne rien lui dire. Elle qui est tellement impeccable d'habitude.

- J'ai eut une demande de recherche, je leur dit. Une sacré demande de recherche que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.

Hermione me tend alors ma coupe et je bois une grande gorgée avant de poursuivre.

- Le demandeur, c'est Zabini.

- Il est pas mort, celui-là ? demande Ron.

- Non, pas Blaise Zabini. C'est son père qui est mort.

- C'est pas lui le fondateur d'Hebdo Enchantements ? me dit Hermione.

- Ouais. Un riche Serpentard et ancien mangemort qui vient me demander mon aide.

Ron lâche un rire. J'espère qu'il ne se fout pas de ma gueule.

- Ça fait du bien d'entendre ça, il dit. Zabini qui rampe à tes pieds pour te demander ton aide. C'est le karma qui veut ça !

- Ouais, si tu veux Ron. Sauf que sa demande de recherche est particulière. Il veut que je retrouve un Intracable !

Alors là, je vois bien que je l'ai perdu et qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que je veux dire. Je viens pour lui expliquer quand Hermione, madame qui sait toujours de quoi on parle, prend la parole :

- Un Intracable, c'est quelqu'un dont l'empreinte magique n'est détectable d'aucune façons. Les raisons pour qu'une empreinte magique soit invisible diffèrent d'un cas à un autre. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est grâce à de la magie noire très puissante. Ou alors quand le sorcier est mort. Sauf que quand un sorcier meurt, son empreinte imprègne les choses qui l'entourent pendant un certain temps. Donc il faudrait qu'il soit mort depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Wow. J'aurais pas expliquer mieux moi-même.

- Oh, fait mon rouquin. Je ne savais pas.

- Bah c'est pour ça que je viens de te l'expliquer. Maintenant tu sais. Mais Harry, demande Hermione en se tournant vers moi, sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? Est-ce que tu connais le sorcier recherché ?

- Draco Malfoy.

Alors là, si j'avais voulu ménager mon effet, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Y'a Ron qui me regarde avec une expression qui dit genre ''C'est une blague ?'' et Hermione qui fait les grands yeux. Comme quand elle est surprise. Et là, je pense qu'elle l'est vraiment beaucoup. Je fini ma coupe de vin d'une traite, attendant des réactions qui ne tardent pas à venir de mon meilleur ami.

- Ce bouseux de serpentard de merde ? J'espère qu'il est mort.

Hermione lui tape l'épaule.

- C'est peut-être un petit con, mais on ne souhaite la mort de personne, Ronald Weasley.

- Mort ou pas, il faut que je découvre ce qu'il est devenu. Et j'ai du pain sur la planche. Quand ça fait un an qu'on a perdu la trace de quelqu'un, c'est déjà difficile de recueillir des informations. Mais sept ans ? Autant dire mission impossible.

Je me lève du canapé pour aller remplir ma coupe, et j'entend que mes amis me suivent à la cuisine, probablement très captivé par toute cette histoire.

- Et tu vas accepter ? me questionne Hermione.

- Bien sûr que oui. La récompense est non négligeable et si je réussis à remplir mon contrat, j'ai une parution hebdomadaire gratuite et assurée dans son Magazine sur les avancées de mon entreprise. De la pub gratuite ! Le pire qui arrive si je ne réussi, c'est que j'aie perdu quelques semaines de mon temps. Il y a toujours d'autres Agents de terrain pour continuer à faire rouler la boîte. Je suis pas tout seul non plus. Alors le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris le sens profond de cette expression. Une chandelle ? Peu importe. Je m'empare de la bouteille de vin et la vide dans ma coupe.

- Merde, j'aurais dût en prendre deux.

Je m'appuie sur le comptoir.

- Ce soir je dois écrire une lettre à Zabini pour éclaircir certains trucs. Il faut absolument que je le rencontre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il le recherche. Et après toutes ces années. Si c'est genre pour lui faire la peau ou je sais pas quoi, c'est sûr que je refuse le contrat.

- Ouais, commence Hermione, mais en même temps, si c'est pour le tuer, tu crois vraiment qu'il te le dirais ?

Mon amie sort alors sa baguette et tapote la bouteille vide dans mes mains. Je la sens s'alourdir et je la remercie en remplissant sa propre coupe.

- Et moi alors ? me dit Ron en me tendant la sienne.

- Avez-vous faim ? nous demande Hermione pendant que je rempli la coupe de mon meilleur ami. Je crois que le ragoût est prêt.

- C'est pas Ron qui l'a cuisiné j'espère !

Je me sens bousculé sur le côté et Ron, le vin hors de porté, me défie du regard.

- Quoi, t'aimes pas ma cuisine ?

- Ah non, j'adore, Ronny Boy, c'est juste que je voudrais passer la journée. Tu comprends. ?

S'en suis alors d'une petite bagarre que moi et Ron on ne s'était pas fait depuis longtemps. Si longtemps que j'avais oublié qu'il me battait à tous les coups en m'envoyant au sol à plat ventre et en s'assisant sur mon dos. Quelle humiliation !

- C'est dans vos assiettes, les enfants ! nous crie Hermione de la salle à manger. Et alors qu'il se lève de mon dos en courant, je me lance à sa poursuite et tente de le dépasser sans succès. La salle à manger étant juste à côté de la cuisine, j'arrive près de la table et Ron est déjà assis, une grosse bouchée de pomme de terre dans la bouche.

- Tu t'es ramolli avec le temps, Ryry !

- C'est pas toi qui me disait que j'étais sexy en serviette, ce matin ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

- Comment ça Ron t'as vu en serviette ce matin ?

- Ouais, il s'est introduit chez moi pendant que je me lavais, comme un vrai voyeur, et il s'est faufilé dans ma salle de bain pour me taper une fesse, tu te rends compte ?!

- Et tu te laves en serviette ? Comme c'est commode !

Réalisant que mon histoire ne tient absolument pas la route, je hausse les épaules et prend une bouchée du ragoût.

- Qui a cuisiné ça finalement ? Que je saches combien de temps il me reste à vivre. On ne m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure ! je dis en riant.

J'aime bien me moquer de Ron sur sa cuisine. Parce que la seule chose qu'il arrive à faire, c'est du jus de citrouille. Et encore... Surtout que Hermione a insisté pour avoir plusieurs technologies moldues dans leur maison, comme un lave-vaisselle ou un micro-onde, Ron n'ose même plus s'approcher du comptoir tellement il n'y comprend rien. Pauvre Ron-Ron !

o

Assis à mon bureau, je regarde mon parchemin encore vierge. Je ne sais absolument pas si Zabini est un homme occupé, mais s'il veut que je commence mon enquête, il devra me rencontrer bientôt.

_Zabini,_

_J'ai reçu ta demande de recherche et j'aurais quelques questions concernant certaines spécificités mentionnées dans le rapport. J'aimerais parler avec toi de vive voix, et si tu acceptes de me rencontrer dans mon bureau lundi, à la première heure, je pourrai ensuite m'y mettre le plus rapidement possible._

_Codialement,_

_Harry Potter_

Ouais. Pas trop mal. Concit, direct. Poli, mais pas trop lèche-cul. Je roule alors le parchemin et le temps à Bibitte, ma chouette tachetée.

- Apportes ça à Blaise Zabini s'il te plaît.

Je lui tend alors du Miamhibou qu'elle prend dans son bec avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre, mon parchemin entre les griffes.

o

Mon week end s'est passé assez rapidement. Ayant mis mon nouveau contrat dans un coin de mon cerveau, j'ai décidé de m'éclater un peu. Je suis sorti avec Seamus au Sortilèges, un bar qui fait sensation en ce moment, et on s'est bourré la gueule comme des adolescents qui fêtent leur dépucelage ! Et dimanche, je me suis remis de mon samedi soir. Là, on est déjà lundi, et j'ai encore les paupières lourdes. Café en main, je transplane au bureau le cerveau encore un peu dans les vapes. Béa est déjà là. En fait, Béa est tout le temps là et je me demande parfois si elle ne vit pas ici.

- Béatrice ! je lui dit en souriant. Tu as vu, je suis à l'heure !

- Super Harry, mais tu aurais pu prendre deux minutes de plus et te peigner ! elle me dit en plaquant une main sur ma tignasse. Tentant vainement de les replacer.

Si elle pense que je n'ai pas déjà essayer... ça fait des années que je perds mon temps tous les matins devant le miroir. C'est juste que des fois, il faut apprendre quand on a perdu la partie et laisser tomber !

- Blaise Zabini t'as envoyer du courrier. Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. Apparemment, tu lui aurais demandé de passer te voir ?

- Mmm, je grogne, le nez dans mon café. Je voulais creuser un peu cette - folle ! - histoire avant de me lancer les yeux fermés dans une affaire aussi compliquée.

Elle me pousse alors dans mon bureau et ferme la porte. A t'elle peur que nos collègues entendent ?

- Tu sais que Draco Malfoy n'est pas nécéssairement le sujet numéro un ici. Tu devrais peut-être rester un peu discret sur cette affaire. Enfin.. pas nécéssairement DRACO Malfoy mais plutôt son père qui ne fait pas l'unanimité.

- Je sais Béa. Mais que voudrais-tu que je dises ? Si vraiment j'accèpte d'enquêter sur la disparition de ce petit con, ça va me prendre des semaines, peut-être même des mois ! On ne pourra pas mentir à notre équipe pendant tout ce temps. Je sais que tout le monde est content qu'il ait disparu et souhaite probablement qu'il soit déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais je dois tenter le coup. Même si pour ça je dois ramener cette merde dans le monde des vivants. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Pas juste pour l'argent. Pour la pub ! Pour la notoriété ! Et peut-être qu'enfin Malfoy Junior pourra être jugé équitablement aux yeux de la société.

Je reprend mon souffle.

- Si vraiment il est coupable d'une quelconque infraction, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais tu sais très bien comme moi qu'il n'a pas prit part à la guerre et s'est juste volatilisé comme un lâche. De toute manière, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Zabini veut que je le retrouve après toutes ces années.

Parlant du loup, je vis - alors que je terminais mon café devant ma collègue embêtée - une ombre se dessiner derrière la vitre givrée de la porte de mon petit bureau. Au même moment où des coups sur le bois de font entendre, j'ouvre la porte et mon coeur s'arrête à la vue de ce grand - cet immense homme du nom de Blaise Zabini. Béa, sort de mon bureau non sans saluer notre client et ferme porte derrière elle.

- Zabini, j'affirme en lui tendant la main.

Puis je la sens. Sa grande poigne m'agripper et ses doigts faire le tour des miens. Je me sens minuscule à côté de lui.

- Potter, content de te revoir.

Je lui désigne la chaise, et même une fois assis, ce mec à l'air d'un géant. De quoi me complexer encore plus sur ma petitesse. En plus il est beau comme c'est pas possible. Je n'ai qu'une pensée en tête, c'est que son cul doit être à damner des saints. Malheureusement pour moi, les fesses de ce mec repose sur la foutue chaise. Je chasse alors ces idées de mon esprit et ouvre le dossier contenant la demande de Zabini.

- Alors, je commence. Premièrement, je voudrais connaître les raisons qui te pousses à vouloir retrouver Draco Malfoy. Tu comprendras que je ne veux pas que mon entreprise soit associée à des affaires de vengeance ou de règlement de compte.

- Oui je comprend, il me dit. Et ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Il plante alors sa grande - et sexy - main droite dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en sort une feuille de parchemin toute plissée et pliée en quatre. Il me la tend. Intrigué, je la prend alors qu'il m'explique ce que c'est.

- J'ai hésité avant de te la fournir. Sachant très bien que tu devrais la garder pour l'analyser. Mais je pense que tu devrais être au courant de ce qui est écrit là-dessus, il me dit pendant que je déplie le papier jauni.

Puis il continue :

- C'est la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu de Draco Malfoy. C'est environ un mois avant la défaite de Voldemort. Il y a de cela sept ans.

Ok. Là, je suis un peu trop énervé. Vais-je enfin savoir pourquoi il est parti sans laissé de traces ? Tout le monde s'était tellement attendu que Malfoy fils fasse comme son papa et porte allégeance à Voldemort. On est tous resté surpris de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Et alors que la guerre a pris fin et qu'il aurait put reparaître, il n'a pas donné signe de vie.

Une fine écriture toute ronde est couchée sur le papier et je reconnais sans mal le coup de plume de Malfoy pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises, pendant sept ans, sur des notes insultantes qu'il me faisait parvenir.

_Blaise,_

_j'aurais aimé te dire tout ça en pleine face, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter ton regard. J'ai décidé de partir. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai affronté mon père et voilà ce que ça donne. Si il veut jouer à la boniche avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est son problème, mais je n'irai certainement pas lècher les bottes de cette putain de face de serpent. Et à cause de ça, j'en paie le prix._

_Je voudrais que tu puisses venir avec moi, mais étant donné les circonstances, je sais que c'est impossible._

_Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons un jour, alors saches ceci :_

_Même si j'ai toujours été distant avec toi, tu m'es toujours resté fidèle et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je t'en dois d'ailleurs quelques unes pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant Poudlard._

_T'es mon meilleur et mon seul pote Zabini._

_Ne m'oublies pas,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Alors là, j'avoue que je suis déçu. Cette putain de lettre ne dit absolument rien. À part peut-être qu'il est parti volontairement. Mais sinon ? Que dalle. Ça ne dit pas où, ni pourquoi. Ça ne dit RIEN.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, tout ça, je lui avoue. Il est resté très vague et a méticuleusement ommis tous les détails. Je suis presque certain qu'en l'analysant, je ne trouverais guère mieux.

Puis je lui redonne sa lettre, qu'il prend, et remet dans son veston.

- Et s'il était mort ? je demande.

Je sais qu'il sait que c'est envisageable. Mais on dirait qu'il refuse de l'entendre. Parce qu'en disant cela, je le sens qui prend un air plus sérieux. Beaucoup moins désinvolte. J'en reviens pas, même avec un air sombre, il est à tomber par terre.

- J'espère bien que non.

- Et est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfin décidé à le chercher ?

- En fait, Potter, ça fait des années que je le cherche moi-même. C'est juste que là, on a une situation un peu urgente et que j'ai besoin d'un pro.

Je ne dit rien, quoique flatté qu'il me considère comme un pro, et lui fait signe de continuer pendant que je me replace dans mon fauteuil.

- Son père est mort, comme tu le sais, mais pas sa mère. Pas encore. Elle m'a écrit pour me supplier de lui dire où est son fils. Elle a toujours été persuadée que je le savais mais refusais de lui dire. Comme si je le protégeais.

Puis il lisse son veston en se raclant la gorge. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise de me raconter tout ça.

- Sa mère est mourante. Même si elle est encore très jeune, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Les médicomages ne savent pas ce qu'elle a, et à moins de trouver vite un remède à son mal, elle mourra inévitablement. Et bientôt. Les experts croient qu'elle aurait été empoisonné, mais son incapable de le prouver.

- Et elle veut son fils près d'elle pour mourir, si je comprend bien.

- Oui. Et non...

Je ne comprend pas.

- Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait lui dire aurevoir avant de s'éteindre, mais elle veut s'assurer que Draco recoive son héritage. Tu comprendras que comme il n'y a plus Lucius dans le décor, tout ce qui lui appartient revient de droit à Draco. Il est riche. Beaucoup plus que toi et moi réunis.

D'accord.

- Les terres, l'argent, la villa, le manoir, tout ! Tout est à lui. Sauf s'il ne donne pas signe de vie dans l'année suivant le décès de Narcissa. Alors le testament est annulé. Le Ministère considérera que Draco refuse son héritage et tout sera revendu aux enchères pour les bons profits de Monsieur le Ministre. Même si c'est illégal. Le Ministre ne peut pas s'approprier cet argent. Légalement, ça devrait être redistribué à la famille proche. Ou dans ce cas-ci, parce que la famille proche n'est plus, redistribué au peuple. Bien sûr, peu de gens sont au courant, mais l'Ordre a une taupe dans les rangs du Ministère. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appris. C'est Narcissa elle-même qui m'a appris tout ça.

Je suis sans mots. J'avoue que cette histoire m'intéresse beaucoup plus maintenant.

- Ce que je veux, c'est faire tomber le Ministère pourri et retrouver Draco pour lui rendre ce qui lui revient de droit. Idéalement, avant que sa mère ne meure pour qu'ils puissent se revoir une dernière fois.

- Bon. Alors admettons que j'accepte de prendre part à toute cette folie, comment suis-je sencé t'aider à faire tomber le Ministère ?

- Ça c'est ma partie. Toi, tu te charges de retrouver Draco.

o

Ça fait une heure que Zabini a quitter le bureau, et j'essaie de remettre toutes mes idées en place. Cette histoire est étonnante. D'abord, je ne savais pas que Narcissa avait des liens avec l'Ordre. Ni que l'Ordre avait un infiltré dans le Ministère. Quoiqu'en y repensant bien, l'Ordre a des taupes un peu partout et dans toutes les sphères de la communauté magique.

Je peux maintenant dire que je connais Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr, je suis loin de le connaître vraiment, mais Zabini m'en a tellement dit sur lui en une heure. Selon lui, Draco ne serait pas un être fondamentalement méchant. C'est juste quelqu'un de très calculé et tout ce qu'il fait ou dit est pensé à l'avance. C'est la mentalité des Malfoys. Combinez à ça des parents Mangemorts et une scolarité chez les Serpentards, et vous obtenez quelqu'un qui se méfie de tout. ''Même si je le considérait vraiment comme mon ami, je ne crois pas que Draco m'ait déjà fait réellement confiance.'' Je ne suis pas tellement surpris sur cette info-là. Disons que je trouve ça un peu triste. Il était très solitaire. Il parlait souvent à Blaise des autres communautés sorcières. Il se demandait si c'était grand et bien différent de Londres. Je sais qu'il y a trois grandes communautés sorcières au monde. Londres, bien entendu. Mais aussi une en Australie et l'autre aux États-Unis. Il faudrait que je demande à Neville dans quelles villes exactement, je ne me souviens plus. Je crois que je devrais commencer par là. À part qu'il apprécie les grandes villes, la nature et les étendues d'eau, je ne sais pas trop quel genre d'endroit il aime. Et puis les grandes villes et la nature... ça se contredit. Je suis perdu. C'est un contrat complètement dingue. Mais le plus dingue dans cette histoire, c'est moi. Pour avoir accepté de le retrouver.

o

Aillant toutes les informations pertinentes en main, je termine mon sac de voyage. Un simple petit sac rouge contenant toutes les choses que je pourrais avoir besoin. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je serai parti, mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que je ne reverrai pas mon loft avant un bon bout de temps. J'ai donc pris la peine, ce matin, de couvrir mes effets personnels de grands draps, pour éviter le trop plein de poussières. J'ai verrouillé toutes mes fenêtres avec des sorts et j'ai ensorcelé ma porte d'un repousse-moldu. Je ne voudrais pas me faire voler mes choses pendant que je serai parti. J'ai aussi demandé à Ron de passer de temps en temps pour être sûr que tout va bien. Je sais que j'en fais peut-être un peu trop, mais cet endroit me tient beaucoup à coeur et je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à tout ça.

Il y a deux jours maintenant que Blaise est venu au bureau pour répondre à mes questions. Après son départ, j'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça. Puis j'ai réuni Béa et Neville pour mettre les choses au clair et faire un constat de la demande de recherche. Neville m'a confirmé les réserves sorcières importantes aux États-Unis et en Australie. Respectivement New York et Sydney. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où je devrais commencer. Il y a de fortes chances que Draco Malfoy soit à l'un ou l'autre de ces deux endroits, s'il est encore en vie. Béa m'a remis mon journal d'Agent de terrain. Nous avons tous discutés un peu. Avons décidé de transférer un de mes dossiers à Justin, un autre Agent, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur ma présence mission qui, j'en suis sûr, me prendra beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Donc aujourd'hui, deux jours plus tard, je suis prêt à prendre le large et à tenter l'impossible. Retrouver un petit con, intracable depuis plus de sept ans : Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapitre 2

Châtiment ultime

Chapitre 2

La lumière est terriblement agressante ce matin. Les rideaux de cette chambre d'hôtel sont minces comme c'est pas possible. À peine réveillé, et déjà, je sens une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond. Peu importe à qui je montre la photo de Malfoy, j'obtiens encore et toujours la même réponse : jamais vu. Je me redresse dans le lit et m'étire. J'ai mal aux muscles comme si j'avais couru un marathon hier, et pourtant je n'ai fais que me promener ici et là dans New York.

J'ai décidé de commencer par là, parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part, et que je n'ai pas vraiment d'indice dans le profil de Malfoy que m'a fourni Zabini. Je tend la main vers le petit bureau près du lit, et attrape la photo de Malfoy. Il me regarde avec son air suffisant et je le déteste un peu plus chaque jour pour me faire chercher comme ça.

- Où est-ce que tu te caches, Malfoy ?

Bon. Et quoi ? J'espère que la photo me réponde ? Je me demande vraiment si je suis la bonne personne pour cette mission. Justin aurait dut la prendre. Au moins il n'entretenait pas une relation aussi violente que moi avec le Serpentard. Peut-être qu'il aurait vu des choses que je n'ai pas vu. Mais Blaise a vraiment spécifié à Béa qu'il me voulait moi. Heureusement, New York est un ville plaisante. Il y a tellement de vie, de jour comme de nuit. Ce qui est difficile, avec cet endroit, c'est que la concentration de sorciers ne se trouve pas au même endroit. À Londres, la communauté sorcière est bien distincte de la communauté moldue. Ici, par contre, il y a quelques boutiques ou quelques bars sorciers, par-ci par-là entre deux édifices moldus. Donc pour trouver des sorciers, c'est vraiment pas évident. Et à moins d'avoir un indice, je ne sais jamais avec qui je discute. J'ai dut ensorceler la photo de Malfoy pour qu'elle s'immobilise ou qu'elle s'anime selon la personne à qui je la montre.

Je vais prendre une douche, et après, je crois que je vais contacter le bureau par cheminette. Il faut que je demande à Neville s'il pourrait m'aider à cibler plus facilement les sorciers dans cette ville.

o

- Commence par une dose. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment testé encore, et c'est toi qui va me servir de cobaye.

- Wow, c'est vraiment rassurant.

Neville m'a envoyé une nouvelle version de son ''Détecteur Sensible''. Une potion à base d'écaille de poisson-chat qui permet de _ressentir_ la magie. Et donc, par la même occasion, les sorciers. Il vient tout juste de faire une modification avec son équipe de Recherchistes. Il dit que ça devrait la rendre plus performante, et sur une plus longue durée, mais il n'en est pas certain. Et moi, le con, je devrai l'essayer en premier pour savoir si oui ou non la modification fonctionne.

- Si jamais les effets du Détecteur ne durent pas suffisament longtemps, prend une dose et demie la prochaine fois. Et assure toi de ne pas prendre plus de trois dose dans ta journée, sinon tu vas passer la nuit à avoir des maux de ventre. L'extrait de bave de méduse que j'ai ajouté perturbe la digestion. Idéalement, mange léger en prenant ça. Juste au cas où.

- Est-ce que je vais perdre mes cheveux aussi ?

Neville roule des yeux. Et sa tête, qui prend place au milieu des flammes du foyer de ma chambre d'hôtel, fait signe que oui.

- Ouais, mais je me suis dit que comme tu as des cheveux comme deux, ça ne te dérangerais pas d'en perdre un peu.

- C'est ça, petit comique, fou toi de ma gueule.

Et en plus, c'est qu'il se trouve vraiment drôle. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ drôle. Neville a vraiment un humour douteux.

- Mais non Harry, c'est pour rire, il me dit en riant de plus belle.

Puis il reprend son souffle et continue.

- J'aimerais que tu me contactes demain soir pour me dire si c'était performant. Je pourrai toujours la modifier si jamais ce n'est pas concluant. Et si tu as des maux de ventre, je t'enverrai un sirop de feuille de céleri et de fleur de lotus. Ça calmera la douleur.

- D'accord Nev. Et n'oublies pas de nourrir Bibitte !

Et comme j'allais pour lui dire aurevoir, je vois apparaître une petite pochette de cuir sur le bureau près du lit. Neville me fais signe que oui et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. Je me lève et vais voir la trousse brune. Elle contient les fioles de la potion que Neville me demande de tester. J'espère que ça ne goûte pas trop mauvais.

o

Je suis prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée de recherche. Avec la potion de Neville, ça serait plus simple d'identifier les sorciers et ainsi je pourrai poser mes questions aux bonnes personnes. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. À ce que la potion supposément améliorée de ''Détecteur Sensible'' soit SI sensible. J'ai à peine le temps de marcher un petit peu. Je met un pied dehors que je ressens toute la magie aux alentours. Je peux sentir si quelqu'un a lancé un sort dans telle ou telle rue. Je peux sentir à plusieurs mêtres si un sorcier est dans les parages ou pas. Tellement que ça me monte à la gorge. J'ai un mal de coeur incroyable. Je suis comme envahi par toutes ces effluves de magie et j'ai envie de vomir. Je me faufile donc dans une petite ruelle, entre deux bâtiments. Il n'y a que deux hommes dans cette petite allée sombre. Des moldus. Probablement en train de faire se rendre des comptes ou de se vendre des trucs pas vraiment légal. J'en ai rien à cirer. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tout ce tourbillon de sensation s'arrête. Je m'appuie sur le mur de briques en face de moi et me laisse couler jusqu'au sol. J'ai vraiment envie de gerber. J'écoute distraitement le son des voix qui discutent sans se préocupper de moi et je vomi mon petit déjeuner. Si Neville n'était pas mon ami, je pourrais sérieusement penser qu'il tente de m'empoisonner. C'est la dernière fois que je teste quelque chose pour lui.

Et puis là, je le ressens. À l'intérieur de mon corps. Mon coeur se serre et j'ai la vue qui s'embrouille. Un sorcier s'approche. Un sorcier va bientôt passer devant cette ruelle car je peux sentir son empreinte. J'ai le temps de vomir une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

o

D'accord. Cette ville est peut-être super. Il y a plein de choses à faire et à voir à New York, sauf que les gens se foutent complètement les uns des autres. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée, inconscient, dans cette fichue ruelle, et personne n'est venu voir si j'allais bien. Je m'assois difficilement sur l'asphalte. Au moins, personne ne m'a volé mon petit sac. Ça m'aurait fait chier de perdre mes effets personnels. C'est sûr que j'étais pratiquement couché dessus, juste à côté de ma flaque de vomi, alors j'imagine que c'était moins tentant. J'ai encore l'esprit embrumé. Comme quand on se réveille un lendemain de veille. J'ai même l'arrière-goût de régurgi qui vient avec. Oh super. Je réussis à me hisser sur mes pieds et je fais demi-tour. Je vais aller me doucher puis me coucher. Neville aura des nouvelles de moi bientôt, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à discuter. Dieu merci, mon hôtel est juste à côté. Je n'ai pas tellement eut le temps de me rendre très loin, ce matin. Je passe devant un petit Coffee Shop et décide de me prendre un café pour emporter. Peut-être que ça va m'aider un peu à changer de goût.

Je pénètre dans le petit café et attend mon tour derrière une femme qui se commande un café-vanille - qui peut avoir eut l'idée de commercialiser du café avec n'importe quoi dedans ? Puis c'est mon tour. Un café fort fera l'affaire. Et pendant que le serveur va me préparer mon gobelet, je fronce les sourcils. J'ai un drôle de sentiment en dedans, comme si une chaleur se répandait dans mon ventre et enrobait mon coeur. Et là, j'ai la conviction qu'il y a un sorcier qui vient d'entrer dans ce putain de café. Sauf que ça ne me fait pas le même effet que ce matin. Je n'ai ni maux de coeur, ni étourdissements. Juste une sensation de chaleur qui m'envahi. Je me retourne et un homme fait la file derrière moi. Un homme en apparence tout à fait ordinaire, mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Le serveur me remet mon café et l'homme s'avance vers le comptoir. Il commande à son tour. Je lui fais un signe de tête qu'il me rend. Je prend une chance et je sors la photo de Malfoy pour lui montrer.

- Pardon, avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

Je sais qui voit la photo en pleine action. Il la prend, l'observe et me répond par la négative.

- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des... gens comme nous ? je lui demande.

- La nuit, dans Central Park, il y a des réunions. La plupart du temps, des amis qui flânent ensemble.

- La nuit, vous dites ?

Il hoche la tête puis le serveur lui remet son café et il en prend une gorgée.

- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venu chercher, il me dit.

J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il m'a reconnu, mais il n'ajoute rien puis il quitte le petit Coffee Shop. Je remet la photo dans mon sac, et sort à sa suite en prenant moi-même une gorgée. Je suis étonnée. La potion de Neville marche, finalement. Mais pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. Comme... à retardement. J'ai encore mal au crâne alors je me remet en route vers ma chambre d'hôtel. Je pourrai dormir le reste de l'après-midi avant de me relever au coucher du soleil. Je vais trouver ces gens et croiser les doigts qu'ils aient déjà vu Malfoy quelque part.

o

Ça fait au moins 5 minutes que je me brosse les dents. J'ai repris du dentifrice deux fois, juste pour être certain. Je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'il s'agit là du brossage de dents le plus jouissif de l'histoire de l'humanité. Bien sûr, mon café a aidé à changer le goût, m'a ça n'a pas du tout enlever l'espèce de sensation de langue affreusement pâteuse que j'éprouvais. Le dentifrice peut faire ça, et Merlin que c'est satisfaisant. Je crache finalement le contenu de ma bouche dans l'évier et retourne dans la chambre. La caféine - et le dentifrice - ayant un peu aidé à m'éclaircir l'esprit, je décide de contacter Neville pour lui parler de sa potion. Autant en finir tout de suite.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? il me demande.

- Terrible. J'ai même dégeulé.

- C'était si mauvais que ça ?

Alors je lui explique comment s'est passé ma matinée, et comment je me suis retrouvé face-à-face avec l'asphalte.

- Je crois que j'ai dut faire une erreur quelque part.

- Ah tu crois ?

C'est drôle, moi j'en étais persuadé.

- Pourtant, ça a fonctionné. Un peu.

- De quoi tu parles, tu n'as pas perdu connaissance ? me demande Neville.

- Bien sûr que si, mais en me réveillant, je pouvais sentir en dedans de moi quand je croisais un sorcier. Les maux de coeur et de tête en moins, bien entendu.

La tête de Neville dans la cheminée me fait une moue. Il fait toujours une moue quand il réfléchi.

- J'ai dut mal dosé l'ingrédient actif par rapport à la base. Habituellement, les bases neutralisent les effets secondaires des ingrédients plus fort, mais en gardant leur propriétés. Je crois que si j'ajoute davantage d'écailles par rapport à la bave de méduse, j'arriverai à un équilibre...

Je ne comprend absolument rien à ce qu'il me raconte. Mais c'est lui l'expert. Je suppose que je peux lui faire confiance, même si parfois je me demande si je devrais. Surtout après l'épisode de ce matin. Je me frotte les yeux. J'ai encore un petit mal de crâne - depuis le réveil qu'il me suit, celui-là ! - et j'ai bien hâte de retrouver la tranquilité de ma chambre. Neville discute encore tout seul et je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que je ne répond pas à ses questions. Quoique quand Nev part dans ses discours comme celui-là, il se pose des questions lui-même. Et se répond. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'il ait terminé.

- ...dilué un peu. Alors dans ce cas, une demie dose devrait faire l'affaire. Compris, Harry ?

- Oh euh.. bien sûr.

- Si tu réessaies, redit-le moi. Je voudrais savoir si ces nouvelles modifications atténueront les effets secondaires.

- D'acc.

J'acquiese. Bien que je sache que je ne reprendrai pas de cette chose. Un épisode d'inconscience dans ma journée, c'est bien assez. Surtout que sachant que des sorciers se réunissent souvent en groupe au milieu de la nuit, je n'aurai pas besoin de la potion. Juste d'un peu de chance.

Enfin seul, je m'étend sur mon lit. Ironiquement, maintenant que je peut dormir, je ne m'endors plus. Eh merde. C'est toujours la même histoire. Quand je suis seul et tranquille, il y a toujours une foule de choses qui me viennent en tête. Je me redresse donc dans mon lit et décide de remplir mon journal. Celui que Béa m'a remis avant que je parte pour New York.

_Société Hashenbay Recherche_

_Journal d'Harry Potter, Agent #5972_

_Le Détecteur Sensible de Nev m'a aidé. Juste un peu. Ça m'a permis de savoir que des sorciers se réunissent le soir venu à Central Park. Je me demande si Malfoy est déjà passé par ici. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas isolé dans un petit village de 200 habitants au beau milieu de l'Afrique, parce que je ne le retrouverai jamais. _

_Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Étrangement, je suis convaincu qu'il est toujours vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. La grande question que me hante, à part bien entendu ''où est Malfoy, bordel de merde ?'' c'est bien sûr ''pourquoi est-il Intracable ?'' Et comme j'écarte l'hypothèse de la mort, ça serait donc grâce à la magie noire. Donc, quelqu'un aiderait Blondinet à se cacher ? Ou alors y a t'il une autre raison pour laquelle l'empreinte d'un sorcier pourrait être Intracable ? _

_Je devrais demander à Hermione de fouiller un peu de son côté. Je sais qu'elle a d'autre chose à faire, avec son boulot, mais je suis certain qu'elle saura trouver la bonne information dans le bon livre. C'est un talent que je n'ai pas, elle si. _

_J'espère que la nuit porte vraiment conseil. J'en ai bien besoin._

o

Central Park, c'est grand. Je le savais, mais en même temps, je m'étais imaginé que ça serait relativement facile de retrouver des gens précis dans cet espace vert. Mais parmis les champs de baseball, de volleyball et de tennis, les lacs, les sentiers, les plaines, les parcs et autres, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Et même si c'est la nuit, du monde, il y en a à la pelle. Ça fait une heure que je cherche et je n'ai pas vu le moindre attroupement louche qui pourrait ressembler à des sorciers. C'est alors que je traverse un petit terrain de jeux pour enfants vis-à-vis la 71e Est. Au fond, derrière les balançoires, il y a plusieurs arbres qui ont poussés côte à côte. Et j'entend des gens discuter de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas besoin de la concoction de Neville pour savoir que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche. Plus je m'approche, mieux j'entend les conversations. Ce ne sont pas des adultes, mais des pré-adolescents qui parlent. Ils sont quatre.

- T'as vu le dernier balai qui vient de sortir, dans la vitrine du Pro Quidditch ? dit un garçon.

- Le Sandstorm ? Ah ouais, il est géant ! On raconte qu'il va deux fois plus vite que le Starburst !

Je souris. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, parce que c'est exactement le genre de conversation que Ron et moi avions quand on veillait tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Deuxièmement, parce que le Sandstorm, c'est justement Ron qui l'a créé. Avec une équipe, bien sûr, mais c'est tout de même son projet. Il m'a confié une fois que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que osé penser que peut-être un jour il serait concepteur de balais. J'avoue que c'est très _cool _comme métier. Et il en est très fier. Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire que sa nouvelle création fait baver les jeunes de New York. Je m'approche davantage et je toussote pour signaler ma présence. Surpris, les quatre jeunes se tournent vers moi avec une expression qui dit genre ''merde, un moldu''.

- Pardon les gars, je cherche quelqu'un. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

L'un des jeunes, quoique timide, me fait signe que oui et je sors la photo de mon sac.

- Connaissez-vous, ou avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

Un garçon blond s'approche de moi et prend la photo. Il fait une moue et passe la photo à ses amis. Finalement le dernier jeune - un petit châtain - me redonne mon bien.

- Nah. Jamais vu.

- Moi non plus.

Bon.

- Savez-vous à qui je pourrais m'adresser pour retrouver cet homme ?

o

Pas de réponse. Pas d'indice. Pas de piste. C'est comme s'il fallait que je retrouve un poisson particulier dans l'océan. Mais les yeux fermés, et en radeau. La seule chose pour m'aider, c'est cette putain de photo, et une liste d'informations qui ne m'aident pas vraiment. Tant que je ne trouverai pas quelqu'un qui l'a vu, je nage dans le mystère. Le soleil se lève dans quelques heures, et j'ai vachement besoin d'un verre. Dommage que je ne connaisse pas de bar sorcier dans le coin. Tant pis, je me contenterai d'un amaretto-citron moldu.

Je trouve un bar sur la 69e Ouest et j'entre à l'intérieur. C'est petit, c'est moche, mais au moins, il y a peu de gens. Ça doit être normal, à deux heures du matin. Il y a quelques hommes qui se font une partie de billard au fond de la salle et un couple discute doucement autour d'un pichet de bière sur la table près de la fenêtre. Au comptoir, il n'y a qu'un gars qui sirote un cocktail.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un des tabourets et commande ma boisson. Je grignotte les arachides qui trainent dans un petit bol et me demandais si vraiment c'est une bonne idée. N'importe qui a mis sa main là-dedans. Je laisse tomber les arachides et accueille mon verre avec un soupir. Je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de boire beaucoup de consommation, vu l'heure, mais tant pis. Le barman m'apporte mon amaretto-citron et je le vide d'une traite avant de lui faire signe que j'en prendrais bien un deuxième. Aussitôt, il me l'apporte.

L'homme près de moi m'observe en coin depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans ce bar. Je fais mine que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais moi aussi, je le regarde discrètement quand il tourne la tête. Il est plutôt sexy. Un petit air débraillé rebelle qui me plait bien. Jeans troué, chandail de groupe de musique, les cheveux coiffé-décoiffé d'un brun assez clair. L'ensemble est très agréable à regarder. Il semble avoir les yeux sombres et les lèvres fines. Je me demande s'il embrasse bien. Plus je le regarde, plus je me dis que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas pris mon pied.

Je vide mon deuxième verre et avant que je n'en commande un troisième, le bel homme à mes côtés prend la parole.

- Rick, un autre verre pour monsieur, s'il te plait.

Alors il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main.

- Je suis Max.

- Harry, je lui dit en prenant sa main

Max est de bonne compagnie. On a discuté une bonne heure avant que le barman nous indique la sortie, signe que son bar fermait pour le reste de la nuit. On a marché un peu, bavardé beaucoup avant qu'il ne m'invite pour un ''dernier verre'' chez lui. Cet homme est très beau et j'aurais été stupide de refuser. L'ironie, c'est qu'une fois chez lui, on a vraiment pris un dernier verre. Dans mon monde, quand on demande à quelqu'un de venir chez lui pour ''boire'', il n'y a pas vraiment d'alcool d'impliqué. On rentre, on baise puis on se quitte. Avec lui, c'était différent. On s'est pointé chez lui, on a réellement bu, et là on discute paisiblement, installé confortablement sur son canapé.

- Alors, dis-moi d'où tu viens, me demande Max. Tu as un accent absolument délicieux.

- Eum, merci. Je viens de Londres, Grande-Bretagne.

Bien sûr, j'omet de parler de Pré-au-lard et de la communauté sorcière de Londres, bien que je vive dans un loft du côté moldu.

- Wow, Londres ? Super !

- Oui, je vis dans un petit quartier très paisible.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York, Harry ?

-Je euh, je venais faire du tourisme. Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds aux États-Unis, et je crois que New York est un bon endroit pour voyager. J'ai pas raison ?

Il prend une gorgée de son verre sans cesser de me regarder directement dans les yeux. Son regard noisette me détaille de la tête au pied et je sens que j'ai chaud tout à coup. Ce mec est une vraie bombe !

- Oui, c'est un excellent endroit.

Il vide son verre et le dépose sur la table basse avant de se glisser plus près de moi. Il me prend mon verre en s'approchant de mon visage. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais c'est un vrai maître de la séduction. Un vrai chasseur, et moi, pauvre sorcier sans défense, je suis la cible. Et ça me plaît. Je suis venu ici pour ça après tout. De l'alcool, il y en avait dans ma petite chambre d'hôtel, alors j'aurais très bien put prendre un ''dernier verre'' bien installé sur mon lit, mais je préfère largement être installé sur celui de Max.

On a pas tellement discuté, le reste de la soirée. Nos bouches étaient occupées ailleurs. Parlant de bouche, ce mec a une façon de faire des fellations absolument géniale, je devais prendre des notes... Après s'être longuement embrassé et caressé sur son canapé, on a vite pris le chemin de sa chambre où un grand lit King nous attendait. J'ai rarement eut autant d'espace dans un lit et je songe sérieusement à m'en procurer un. On a eut beau changer de positions autant comme on voulait, tourner d'un sens et puis dans l'autre, jamais on a atteint le rebord du matelas. Bref, c'était génial. Il faudrait vraiment que je recommence à baiser plus souvent, ça fait un bien fou et je me sens plus zen que jamais. Ça fait du bien, surtout avec cette putain d'histoire d'enquête qui tourne en rond.

Je suis présentement avachi sur lui, carrément nu. Lui fume sa cigarette et me la passe aux deux-trois bouffées. Moi ? J'ai l'esprit tranquille, et je ne pense à rien.

- Tu restes longtemps à New York ? il me demande.

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

De Malfoy.

- De ce qu'il me reste à voir.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage, étant donné que je suis adossé sur son torse, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il affiche un large sourire.

- Ou de combien de temps tu as envie de le voir...

Je sais ce qu'il sous-entend. Visiblement, c'est le genre de mec qui pourrait bien s'attacher très vite. Et pour être honnête, ça ne me dérangerait pas trop si j'étais ici pour plus longtemps, sauf que je suis pas un brise-coeur et je préfère jouer cartes sur table :

- Je voudrais... je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Je repart bientôt.

J'espère.

Je le sens qui se replace dans mon dos, se redressant légèrement. Il tire sur sa cigarette avant de me la repasser.

- Ouais. À vrai dire, je m'en doutais. T'es du genre qui redéfinit la notion de couple dans les endroits où tu passes, hein ?

Je ne comprends pas tellement où il veut en venir. Redéfinir la notion de couple ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Et en plus, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. On se connait pas, mais je sais que t'es un mec bien. Le genre de mec que je verrais bien être mon petit ami.

- C'est vrai, je lui dis. On ne se connaît pas, et à la longue, je suis plutôt lourd à porter.

- Laisses-moi en douter.

Je lui redonne pas sa cigarette. Il n'a qu'à s'en allumer une deuxième, celle-là, je la garde pour moi. Et avant que je n'ai eut le temps de tirer dessus une nouvelle fois, il me la pique. Il est sérieux celui-là ! Il me parle de relation et il ne me laisse même pas fumer ! Il souffle sa fumée et écrase le mégôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il m'attrape par les épaules pour me retourner vers lui pour m'embrasser. Tant pis pour les protestations, je crois qu'on a autre chose de mieux à faire pour l'instant.


End file.
